Fairy Tail: Rise of the Enders
by FarrenX
Summary: Aura. Kurai Saberu, Frost Doragon and Snowflake. Four mages who join the infamous guild, Fairy Tail, and are thrown into a life of adventure, friendship, a little bit of love and humor galore! However, darkness is only one step away from causing destruction and death to the land of Fiore. Rated T for blood, violence and slight swearing. A few pairings INCULDED (AKA NaLu)
1. The great sky eagle rider

Hey guys, FarrenX here and I have a new fanfiction! This time, it's a Fairy Tail one! :D I honestly love Fairy Tail, it's a great manga and anime that me and my friends can't get enough of and it's one of the best mangas I've ever read. I've been planning this fanfiction for quite a while and now I can finally write it :D Also, this Fanfiction takes place after the Edolas arc.

Anyway, sit back and enjoy!

Disclamier: I do not own Fairy Tail despite I really do want to. The magic that isn't in the anime or manga and Ocs are mine which I created.

* * *

Prologue: Great wind eagle rider

Little eight year old Wendy Marvell ran as fast as her small legs could carry her, the hard rain colliding with her like transparent bullets. Suddenly Wendy tripped and landed in a puddle, her dress becoming drenched and coated in mud.

Why did she have to go and get herself lost in the forest? Here she was, lost in the middle of the forest, not sure which way would lead her back to Cait Shelte. Wendy pushed herself to her feet, tears appearing in her frightened brown eyes. The wind whipped her sapphire hair through the air violently.

"Which way do I go?" Wendy asked herself, her body trembling from the cold and fear. "Which way is it back to the guild?"

Something rustled from behind her, causing Wendy to turn around. Her brown eyes widened.

Six men were stood in front of her, each holding a dark and twisted smirk on their face. All of them were carrying weapons in their hands and did not look as though they were going to show any mercy.

"Looks like we found another one, boys!" the leader shouted. He was a ugly brute with a bald head covered in tattoos and a eye patch covered his left eye. He broke into a wide grin and Wendy saw that some of his teeth were missing. "Young and fresh too!"

Wendy tried to run but six more men appeared behind her, blocking off all chances of escaping. She looked back at the leader nervously, hoping someone would come and help her.

"W-What do you want with m-me?" she whimpered, holding her hands close to her chest while tears flooded down her face.

"Kekeke! We want you as a slave!" one of the men jeered, approaching her with a razor-sharp knife at the ready. Wendy backed away more. "Firstly, we're going to slice your tongue off, so you can't scream for help!"

Wendy panicked. What should she do? She couldn't take on twelve men by herself, she was only eight years old , She had no chance against them.

The man reached forward to grab her neck.

"Cry of the great sky eagle!"

A tunnel of grey wind shot through the darkness and collided with the man, sending him flying into two of his comrades. The other grunts looked around desperately, searching for the sudden attacker.

"Talons of the great sky eagle!"

Two tunnels of wind collided with the men in front of her, the leader yelled as he was sent flying away from Wendy by one of the wind tunnels. Wendy felt a huge amount of magic in the area and glanced around for the attacker.

The man who tried to grab her ran towards Wendy, the knife clung tightly in his hand. Wendy screamed and shielded herself with her arms as the grunt brought the knife down at her.

Someone landed in front of her and grabbed the grunt's arm, keeping it in midair. The grunt tried pulling his arm free as Wendy lowered her hand and looked at the person in front of her.

A girl, looking fourteen years old, was looking directly into the grunt's eyes. Her golden eyes showing no signs of mercy. Her long blonde hair waved slightingly in the wind as flashes of thunder shot across the skies. The girl's skin was paler than Wendy's and she looked small and thin with a rather flat chest. Around her chest were long lines of bandages that formed a small top that covered her chest. Draped from her shoulder was a beautiful grey sari that had golden cloud trimmings. Grey trousers covered her legs and she wore a pair of sandals on her feet. Tucked behind her right ear was a long grey feather.

"Y-You're the... t-the..!" the grunt whimpered, cowering away from the girl.

The girl smiled slightly and raised her hands above her head. "Wings of the great sky eagle."

Wind surrounded her hands and she brought them down at the man in an X shape, sending him flying away from her and Wendy and into a nearby tree. The leader and his men got to their feet and looked at the girl, looking petrified. Wendy looked at the girl confusedly as her rescuer lowered her hands. The girl's voice sounded calmer than wind and very beautiful to listen to, Wendy heard confidence but slight hints of anger in her voice.

"The great sky eagle rider..." the leader muttered, his eye widened. "She's here... the one who was raised by the great eagle of the sky..."

The girl looked directly at him, her golden eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"If you dare harm this girl or anyone else to use as slaves... I'll make you regret even existing..." the girl said to them, becoming surrounded by a tornado. Wendy backed away in fear as the girl's voice became darker and louder."Now... LEAVE!"

Immediately, the leader and his men backed away and ran off into the forest, leaving Wendy and the girl behind.

The rain continued to fall and lightning struck through the skies. Wend y sighed in relief and fell to her knees, shaken by what had happened. She had made it out unharmed and she was safe. She felt something soft being placed around her and looked up to see the girl's sari around her. The girl herself was kneeling next to Wendy.

"Are you okay?" she asked her, the girl's voice sounded more calmer and sweetier.

Wendy nodded and locked the girl in a tight hug. "T-Thank you!"

"You're welcome," the girl replied, helping Wendy to her feet. She looked as though she minded the rain. "Come on, let's get you home."

Wendy nodded and the two of them headed toCait Shelte. Wendy remained close to the girl, feeling safer with her. She reminded Wendy of Mystogan when the two of them travelled with each other. She realised something though. The girl's magic was similar to her dragon slayer magic. Expect it was more related to an eagle. Wendy looked up at the girl as they walked, she didn't even know her name.

"Um excuse me but what's your name?" Wendy asked her, holding the girl's sari closer to shield away the rain.

The girl looked down at Wendy and smiled warmly. "Aura."

"Aura what?"

"Just Aura. I have no second name," the girl replied, looking ahead. "What's your name?"

"Wendy, Wendy Marvell and what magic did you use on those men?"

"It's a lovely name and as for that magic, it's called Great eagle rider magic," Aura replied. "It's a form of magic used to fight and tame Great eagles, I'm the only mage in Fiore who can use it since it became extinct. As for what type of Great eagle rider magic it was, it's the sky type."

"Oh."

They continued to walk on.

* * *

"So how did you get lost out here?" Aura asked as Cait Shelte came into view. The rain was slowly going away but Aura looked completely drenched in rain.

"I decided to go and look for my lost mother, Grandeeny," Wendy replied as the two of them stopped outside of the guild. "She's been missing for ages and I can't find her!"

"Grandeeny huh? I'm sure she'll come back," Aura replied calmly. She got on her knees so she was at Wendy's height and pulled something out from one of the pockets on her trousers. It was a necklace with a small silver eagle pendant on it. She placed it over Wendy's neck. "Also, this is a small gift from me. It's a small charm that will always help you find the right path to your destination so you'll never get lost again."

Aura got to her feet and took her sari from Wendy, she smiled at the little girl and wrapped her sari back over her body.

"I have to go now, Wendy, it's been nice meeting you" Aura said to her, beginning to turn around.

Wendy blinked. "Wait, you're going? Aren't you going to stay here for a little bit, Aura-san?"

Aura looked over her shoulder and at Wendy. A sad smile on her face. "Sadly no, but I'm sure we'll meet up again, Wendy. I can feel it within the wind. Take care and don't wander off."

With another smile, Aura turned away and walked down the path. Wendy watched her go, her hand clung to the eagle pendant that aura gave her.

"Bye Aura-chan! When we meet again, I'll be strong just like you!" Wendy shouted to her as the sun came out from behind the clouds.

The Great sky eagle rider stopped and looked back at Wendy, then continued to walk away. Then she was gone.

Wendy took a deep breath and walked into Cait Shelte, smiling at the thought she made a brand new friend.

_One day... I'll be just as strong as Aura-chan! Just you wait, Aura-san!_

* * *

And that's the end of the prologue for Rise of the Enders. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I got the idea of Aura from myself and Eclair from the Fairy Tail movie. I came up with the Great Sky Eagle rider magic from my favourite animal, the eagle, and my favourite element Wind/sky.

I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to R&R!

FarrenX out!


	2. Reunion

Hey guys, FarrenX here and it's time for chapter two of 'Rise of the Enders.' Sorry if I took a while to write this one but I was busy writing 'Power of the Mobs' and almost forgot to write this.

Anyway, sit back and enjoy. Wendy, can you do the disclaimer?

Wendy: Sure, Farren-san. Farren-san doesn't own Fairy Tail but does own Aura, a friend of Aura's and the magic they use.

* * *

Chapter one: Reunion

"Wendy! I found a easy mission for you!"

Twelve year old Wendy turned around to see Mirajane, the white-headed barmaid, waving at her with a job request in her hand. It had been a whole month since Wendy joined Fairy Tail after Oracion seis were dealt with. She was sat on a table with Lucy Heartfila, Erza Scarlet and Happy and Carla the exceeds with a cup of apple juice in her hand when the white-head barmaid called her. In the background, Natsu and Gray were in another fight, Cana was drinking another barrel as normal, Elfman was telling Lisanna how much strength she needs to be a man and the other guild members were doing their everyday things. Happy was trying to give Carla some fish but the poor blue neko was refused.

Wendy got up from where she was sat and scrolled over to Mirajane, her eagle pendant hanging from her neck where it normally was. Carla flew after Wendy, the white cat looking at Natsu and Gray disapprovingly.

"Hi Mira-shan! What's this mission?" Wendy asked politely, looking at the take-over mage.

Mirajane handed her the request and begun to watch as Wendy read it.

_Mages needed!_

_Need five Silver flowers from Albino mountain to help my daughter._

_Come to Riverflower village!_

_Reward is 8 0000 J_

Wendy looked at Mira and handed the mission to her. "I'll take this mission, Mira-san!"

"Okay then," Mirajane replied, stamping the mission. She then looked over at Lucy. "Lucy! Can you go with her to make sure she'll be fine?"

Lucy got up from her seat and nodded. "Hai! I'll be happy too!"

"Let's get going then, Lucy-san!" Wendy said to the Celestial spirit mage.

The two of them and Carla headed out of the guild and into the wondrous city of Magnolia. As they walked away from the guild, a nineteen year old boy with bright ginger hair and wearing armour with ice hung at the edges walked into the guild.

"So... this is Fairy Tail?"

* * *

"'Alright! Let's go and look for those Silver flowers!' she said excitedly" Horologium said as he followed Wendy up the final part of the snowy mountain trail.

They climbed up the trail leading to the top of the mountain and halfway up, Lucy decided to summon Horolgium and hide inside of him due to the harsh cold that came from the mountain's climate. Wendy sighed and continued walking, wearing a winter coat. From what they heard from the person that requested their help, his daughter was under a serious case of Heat burn which causes the victim to have a high temperature and unable to wake up. In order to cure it, five silver flowers are needed to make the medicine. The flowers are believed to be at a small spring at the top of the mountain but are extremely rare to find.

In front of them was a small lake that was coated in a thin layer of ice. Snow fell gracefully through the sky and the snow crunched beneath Wendy's feet as she stopped walking.

"Well if you come out, you can search for them!" Carla snapped, glaring at the Celestial mage.

"'But it's took cold' she whimpers miserly" Horologium replied, stopping next to Wendy.

Carla sighed and started to fly across the lake. "I'll go and search for them over here!"

Wendy nodded and the search began.

* * *

After a few hours of looking, they only found four of the Silver flowers and needed one more. Yet they couldn't find it. Wendy sighed and glanced around, then froze. Her eyes widened and she begun to shiver. Carla flew over to Wendy concernedly.

"Is something wrong, Wendy?" the white exceed asked her.

Wendy didn't answer. She smelled something familiar. Something from five years ago. She didn't realise it before but now she recalled the smell. The smell of sweat, beer and blood.

Suddenly Wendy was tackled to the ground. She looked up and saw a familiar face looking down at her with a huge grim on his face. It was the leader of the grunts who tried making her one of their slaves five years ago. He was far more uglier than the last time she saw him and his head was still covered in tattoos. His eye patch covered his left eye.

"Hello, girly," he said to her, grinning more. His left hand had her pinned down while in his hand was a long jagged dagger. "Remember me?"

Wendy tried wiggling away from him but he held a firm grip on her. He pressed the knife close to her neck. At the corner of her eye, she saw more grunts surrounding them and saw Horologium being surrounded as well.

"Since your little eagle friend isn't here this time, you'll become a slave!" the leader snarled in her ear.

Wendy wanted to attack but she couldn't feel the strength to use her magic rise up inside of her. Her whole body was still shaking and she felt more frightened than she was the last time. The leader pulled his other hand away from Wendy but pressed his leg down against her chest, causing her to scream. He grabbed hold of her face and forced her mouth open, brining his knife close to her tongue.

"Open! Gate of the bull! Taurus!"

"MOOOO!"

Next thing Wendy knew, the grunt leader and a few of his grunts was sent flying away by Taurus, one of Lucy's celestial spirits. She quickly got to her feet and ran over to Lucy where Horologium was long gone and Lucy was stood there, ready to battle with her eyes narrowed in rage.

"T-Thanks Lucy-chan!" Wendy said, staying close to Lucy as more grunts begun to surround them.

"You're welcome, Wendy," Lucy replied, pulling out her whip. "Are you okay?"

"H-Hai!"

Two of the grunts ran towards Wendy and this time, Wendy fought back. She absorbed the air into her mouth and swallowed it down.

"Roar of the sky dragon!"

A large tornado like roar came out from her mouth and collided with the grunts, sending them flying. Taurus struck a few grunts with his axe and sent them flying, while giving complements about how good her body looks in the snow. Lucy pulled out Fleuve d'étoiles and struck at the grunts with powerful blows.

Taurus vanished and Lucy put away the key, she then pulled out Scoprio's key and held it in front of her. "Open! Gate of the scorpion! Scorpio!"

A magic circle appeared in front of her key then in a puff of smoke, Virgo appeared.

"Punishment, princess?" the maiden asked.

"E-EH? W-Where's Scorpio?" Lucy asked shockingly.

"On a date with Aquarius," Virgo replied, looking at the grunts heading towards her. "Shall I handle them, Princess?"

Lucy nodded and a second later, half of the grunts were lying in deep pits where they were dazed from the fall. Wendy was about to release another Roar of the sky dragon when all of her energy drained away and someone grabbed her by her neck. Turning her head slightly, Wendy managed to see the grunt leader holding her, a large bruise on his face.

"Make your spirit go before I harm this little girl!" he shouted to Lucy, glaring at her. Wendy kicked at the man, trying desperately to breath. "Or better yet, before I kill her!"

Lucy glared at the man, but made Virgo go back to the Spirit world. She kept her whip at the ready.

Suddenly, one of the grunts grabbed hold of Lucy and slammed her into the ground. He grabbed her blond hair and sneered at her. One of the grunts had a tight grip onto Carla.

"You're pretty tough for a celestial mage," the grunt said loudly so Wendy and all the other grunts could hear. "You'll cost a lot in the slave market. But first..."

A purple circle appeared underneath Lucy and Wendy watched in horror as the celestial mage screamed in pain and begun to trash about.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy shouted but the leader slammed his fist into her face.

"Shut it, brat!" the leader growled, watching as Lucy was tortured.

Wendy watched as Lucy trashed more and more in pain. She knew the grunt was using pain magic, a banned type of magic that causes unbearable pain to the victim. She had to help Lucy but she couldn't move at all. She was weak, she couldn't protect her own friend because she was small and weak.

A tear fell from Wendy's eye and fell onto the eagle pendant around her neck. The eyes of the small silver eagle suddenly glowed golden. Wendy tried not to cry but was soon sobbing at the thought she couldn't help Lucy.

_Someone... please... help Lucy... _

The leader, hearing Wendy's sobs, tightened his grip around Wendy's neck and held her into the air, glaring at her darkly.

"I said, SHUT UP"

He slammed Wendy into the ground before sending punches at her repeatedly without stopping. Each punch collided with Wendy and the young slayer felt more and more pain shoot through her body. The leader picked up his knife and brought it down at Wendy.

"Feathers of the great sky eagle!"

Razor sharp feathers collided with the leader, forcing him to release his grip on Wendy as they pierced into his skin. Wendy collided with the ground and watched as more feathers collided with the grunts, causing them to scream in agony as their skins were pierced. The grunt that was torturing Lucy stopped and ran for his life. Wendy ran over to Lucy and knelt next to the celestial spirit mage.

Her body looked unharmed but Lucy was unconscious, she was still breathing but it was quite faint. Wendy looked around, wondering where the feathers came from, the voice she heard sounded familiar to her. Around her, the grunts got to their feet, grey feathers stuck in their arms or legs.

Something caught her eye and Wendy looked behind her and up at a small cliff that was above the small lake. Standing on top of it was two people. One was wearing a black suit while the other wore a familiar grey and golden sari.

"A-Aura-san...!" Wendy whispered as Carla came flying towards her.

Aura was glaring down at the grunts. Her golden eyes widened in rage and fury. Her blonde hair whipped about in the wind furiously and made her look more frightening. She looked as though she hadn't aged at all, she was at the same height and her face was the same. Aura even wore the same sari, bandages, trousers and sandals. The grey eagle feather was tucked behind her ear.

Next to her was a tall twenty year old boy with dark brown hair that reached halfway down his neck. His rich purple eyes were looking down at the grunts from behind a pair of glasses, his skin was paler than Aura's. He wore a black suit and a purple tie.

"C-Crap! It's her! The great sky eagle rider!" one of the grunts shouted, nursing his injured arm.

The grunt leader smirked. "So you finally decided to face us again, Eagle rider!"

"I remember you..." Aura called to him, her voice burned with hatred. "I told you not to harm this girl but you failed...!"

She turned to the man next to her. "Kurai. Take down the grunts then make sure Wendy and that girl is okay. I'll deal with the leader."

The man nodded and the two of them leaped off the cliff and charged at the grunts swiftly. Wendy watched as the brown headed man leaped at the grunts.

"Demon weapon transformation: Demon iron bats!"

His arms suddenly glowed pure white and turned into long metal bats. He landed on the ground and swung his arm at the grunt, slamming his chest. The grunt fell but the man kept on going, he continued to slam his arms at the grunts, knocking them unconscious as he ran past them.

"You'll pay for what you did!"

Wendy turned her attention back to Aura as she aimed a punch at the leader. He quickly leaped to the left and swung his fist at Aura who grabbed it. Aura, despite looking small and thin, swung the man towards the cliff then absorbed some of the air in front of her.

"Cry of the sky eagle!"

Aura released a powerful tornado straight from her mouth and it collided with the leader, sending him crashing into the cliffside. The leader got up from where he was and glared at Aura, he raised his fists and became surrounded by a red aura. Rocks around him levitated into the air as the leader glared at her.

"Now I'm ANGRY!" he bellowed, pointing his hands at Aura.

The rocks shot towards Aura but she made no attempt to dodge or strike at the rocks. She just remained standing, her eyes closed and a small smile fixed on her face.

"Aura-san, look out!" Wendy shouted.

The man appeared next to Wendy and placed his hand on her shoulder. Wendy looked at him then back to Aura.

"All of you, cover your ears..." Aura said to them quietly, keeping her eyes closed. "This might deafen you."

Without hesitating, Wendy, Carla and the man- Kurai- covered their ears. Aura opened her mouth and begun to absorb air into her mouth before swallowing it down in one gulp. She slammed her fists together before lifting her head back, a grey transparent magic circle with an eagle head appearing in front of her.

"Screech... of the great sky eagle!"

Aura threw her head forward and released a powerful beam of sound from her mouth. A loud eagle cry echoed around them and the beam travelled towards the grunt leader, destroying the rocks as they went. The leader tried to run but was clinging to his ears to drown out the cry. The beam collided with him and sent him flying into a wall. He broke away from the cliff and landed on the ground, knocked out. The loud eagle cry vanished and all three of them removed their hands from their ears.

Aura wiped her mouth and sighed before turning to Kurai, Wendy, Lucy and Carla. Wendy stared at her, her mouth wide open from the move and her eyes filled with tears. With a warm smile, Aura approached Wendy and knelt in front of Wendy.

"Hey Wendy, long time to seek" she said to her, smiling warmly. "Are you okay?"

Wendy nodded, too speechless to speak. Aura spotted Lucy and went over to her.

Wendy and Carla watching as Aura knelt down and held her hands in front of her and above Lucy. Kurai helped Wendy to her feet.

"Eagle rider technique: Eagle's call" Aura said.

A tornado surrounded her hands and a bright white light came from them, casting itself down onto Lucy. Wendy watched as Lucy begun to heal. After a few minutes, Aura stopped and stood up, Lucy opened her eyes and looked at Aura and Kurai.

"W-who are you two?" Lucy asked as Wendy and Carla helped her to her feet.

"My name is Kurai Sāberu," Kurai replied, shifting his glasses slightly. "I am a demon weapon transformation and teleportation mage."

"My name is Aura. I'm the last great eagle riders in Fiore," Aura answered shifting her sari slightly. "It's nice to meet you, and nice to see you again, Wendy."

Lucy and Carla turned to Wendy, looking surprised. "You know her?"

Wendy nodded and explained to them about the same grunts that attacked her five years ago. She held her eagle pendant tightly and looked at Aura as she begun to heal her, she felt all of her pain vanish and felt warm and relieved to be safe. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder why Aura was here after all these years

"Why are you here, Aura-san?" Wendy asked curiously, gazing up at Aura.

"When your tear fell onto the eagle pendant, I felt your fear and both me and Kurai came here to save you," Aura replied, her sari swaying calmly in the wind. She looked as though she didn't mind the weather. "Kurai managed to teleport us to you and I have to say, we chosen quite a good time to arrive here."

Suddenly Wendy ran up to Aura and hugged her tightly. Aura blinked and looked down at the sky dragon slayer before hugging her back, smiling warmly.

"I missed you, Aura-san!" Wendy said as tears begun to appear in her eyes.

Aura smiled more. "I missed you as well. Has the eagle pendant been useful to you?"

Wendy pulled away and nodded, smiling. "It helped me many times, back when Lucy-san and the others helped me back at Cait Shelte. I got lost but it helped me find Lucy and the others."

Aura smiled and released Wendy. "Good."

Lucy then remembered. "Oh yeah, we need to find a Silver flower. We already have four but we can't find another one."

Kurai suddenly blinked and dug into one of the pockets of his jacket. He pulled out a small flower that was a bright silver colour and handed it to Lucy. "I guess it's a good thing I got this from one of the grunts. You can have it."

Lucy took it. "Thank you, Kurai. My name is Lucy Heartfila, I'm a member of Fairy Tail."

Aura and Kurai stared at her, causing Lucy to back away slightly. "W-Was it something I said?"

"Fairy Tail? That's the guild we're both heading to!" both Aura and Kurai said at the same time.

"How about you join me and Lucy-san, we are both mages there!" Wendy said to Aura and Kurai happily. "We just need to hand these flowers to a man in Riverflower village then we're off to the guild, you can join us for the journey!"

Kurai and Aura looked at each other and nodded. They turned back to Wendy.

"Sure!" Kurai replied, brushing snow off his suit. "But it looks like we'll have to be getting train, Aura."

"I thought you could teleport?" Carla asked, looking at Kurai suspiciously.

"I can but I need to have a clear image of the location in my head to teleport there," Kurai explained, looking slightly disappointed. "I managed to teleport here because we've been here before and Aura managed to sniff out that you was here with her enhanced sense of smell."

Aura nodded and begun to head down the trail. "Well. We should get going then. We don't want to end up with colds, do we?"

Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Kurai nodded and walked over to her and the five of them setted off down the mountain to give the flowers to the man then head back to the Fairy Tail guild. Wendy felt more happier than she ever was. Aura, the Aura she always looked up to since she was young, was with her and was possibly joining Fairy Tail. All that Wendy felt like doing was skipping down the mountain and screaming her heart out to the sky in joy. Aura looked over at Wendy and smiled, knowing she made the little girl's day better.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter one of 'Rise of the Enders'. Aura and Wendy are back together and Aura has a friend, Kurai Sāberu. Also, who was that ginger boy entering the guild? What will happen next? WHY AM I ASKING QUESTIONS TO MYSELF?

Aura: Yolo.

Me: Nicely said, Aura, nicely said. Anyway. Don't forget to R&R and see ya laterr!

Happy: Aye sir!

Me: You're not in this chapter, stupid cat! -kicks Happy out of the chapter-

Happy: AYEEEE SIIIIIRRRRrrrrrr... -twinkle-


	3. Knight and dragon verse demon and eagle

j

Me: Hey guys, FarrenX here for another chapter of Fairy Tail: Rise of the Enders. Sorry if I haven't been uploading chapters as much, I've been busy with many things from homework to relaxing with some of my friends. So. Enjoy!

Aura: FarrenX doesn't own Fairy Tail, even if she does claim to be Hiro Mashima's daughter. She only owns me, Kurai, a few other Ocs and their magic, also some plot that doesn't happen in the Fairy Tail manga and anime.

* * *

Chapter two: Knight and dragon verse demon and eagle

Looking up at the guild, Aura's mouth fell open in amazement.

Out of all the guilds she and Kurai went to join, but didn't decide to, Fairy Tail had to be one of the most impressive she'd ever seen. It was twice as big as the Blue Pegasus guild and looked more better than Lacima scale. Even Kurai looked quite impressed with the building. Aura couldn't help but break into a large smile.

After a long train journey, they arrived in Magnolia and Aura fell in love with the place but the guild, Aura knew she and Kurai made the right choice to come and join the guild.

"Well here we are!" Lucy said, stretching. She looked at Aura's amazed and happy face and broke into a smile. "You know, Aura. You remind me of me when I first came here. I had the exact same look on my face."

"No wonder," Aura replied, looking over at Lucy. "Just by looking at it... makes me want to join it more!"

"Let's go in then!"

They opened the doors and walked inside, only to be confronted by what Aura heard was called one of Fairy Tail's everyday guild fights.

Left, right and centre, guild members were fighting each other like there was no tomorrow. They were all using their fists and not their magic and all wore determined smile on their faces. Tables and bottles were thrown everywhere and Aura wondered who cleaned up the mess afterwards. Some of the guild members that weren't fighting were sat at tables that were far away from the fighting. In the middle of the fighting were a pink-headed boy and a boy with raven-black hair, who had only a pair of boxers on. A white-head woman in a nice dark pink dress was watching the battle while staying behind a bar.

"Watch out!"

Aura turned and saw a large table pelting towards them. Sensing that she and the others were in danger of being hit, her instincts kicked in and she quickly charged towards it. Aura leaped high into the air and did a front flip, her feet aimed towards the table.

"Talon of the great sky eagle!" Aura shouted.

Two tornadoes surrounded her feet and she swung her legs towards the table. The tornadoes flew away from her legs and collided with the table, blasting it away from Wendy and the others and towards the fight. The table and tornadoes collided with the fighters, sending them all into the wall. Aura landed on the floor in a crouched position and got to her feet, smiling slightly. She turned to Wendy, Kurai, Lucy and Carla.

"You guys okay?" she asked them.

They all nodded.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Aura by her shoulder and turned her around. Standing before her was the pink-headed boy she saw in the fight. His hair was spiked up slightly and his black eyes focused on her. He looked muscular and average in height. He wore a black, sleeveless waistcoat that was open and had golden lining around the edges. A pair of white trousers covered his legs and a pair of black opened sandals was on his feet. On his right shoulder was the Fairy Tail Guild mark in red. Aura could smell fire and charcoal from him, but also the faint smell of a dragon from him. Instantly, Aura knew who he was.

"Who are you?" he asked her, looking at her as if she used her move to harm the members that were caught up in it. "Why did you attack us?

"My name is Aura," Aura replied, glancing towards the guild members who were struck by her move. Some of them were out for the count. "I didn't mean to harm or knock some of your guild members out. A table was heading towards me, Wendy, Lucy and Kurai and I had to stop it from hurting us. Gomen."

The boy looked from Aura to Wendy and the others who approached them.

"It's okay, Natsu-san, Aura-san only did that to protect us," Wendy answered, stopping next to the boy. "Besides, she's a friend of mine who wants to join Fairy Tail."

Aura glanced around the guild and saw that everyone was watching them. She felt beads of sweat run down her forehead.

"Ah okay, that move was pretty strong though," Natsu said, smiling at Aura. "Why are you here?"

"We're here to join your guild," Kurai answered, standing next to Aura. He shifted his glasses slightly. "However. We have a small tradition that must take place before we join a guild."

"And what is this tradition, child?"

Everyone looked up and Aura blinked in surprise. Standing on the balcony was Makarov Dreyrar, the third master of Fairy Tail and one of the Ten Wizard saints. While travelling, Aura had heard many things about him and wondered what he looked like. And here she was, seeing him for real. She had expected him to be slightly younger and taller though,

Makarov jumped down from the balcony and landed next to Kurai, looking up at him. Aura looked down at him, getting an urge to hug him due to him being quite small but she managed to hold it back.

"Before we join a guild, we fight two of their members to test the guild's strength, tactics, determination and teamwork," Kurai explained, kneeling down to he was close to the master's size. "That way, me and Aura can see if that guild is perfect for us and it also allows us to see how strong the guild members' bonds are to help the other in battle. If we win, we'll not join the guild, but will join if that guild wins."

Makarov nodded his head with his eyes closed. "Hm. That is wise, young one, and..." tears begun to appear in his eyes. "And very heart-warming as well!"

Aura sighed with a smile on her face. So did everyone else in the guild.

"Natsu, Erza!" Makarov shouted, looking towards Natsu. "You two shall fight these two and show them the reasons why they should join Fairy Tail!"

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted. "This will be easy!"

"Natsu, don't get too reckless. We don't know how powerful they are."

The sound of clanking armour reached Aura's ears and she looked behind her. Standing behind her was a tall woman with long scarlet red hair and brown eyes. Armour covered her body and she wore a blue skirt and black boots. She looked beautiful but Aura felt shivers run down her spine. Next to the woman was a blue cat with a white belly and what appears to be a green bag behind it. A pair of beautiful wings were open its back.

Erza Scarlet, or Titania, smiled warmly at Aura and Aura smiled back.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, I'll be happy to fight you" she said to Aura and Kurai. Strictness and calmness was heard in her voice.

"It will be an honour to fight you, Erza, especially hearing about your reputation as a requip and S-class mage and strongest woman in Fairy Tail," Kurai replied, holding out his hand to Erza. The armoured S-class mage took it and both shook hands. "My name is Kurai Sāberu, and this is my companion. Aura."

Aura smiled happily. "Nice to meet you."

"So what magic do you two youngsters use?" Makarov asked, looking up at Aura and Kurai.

Aura and Kurai looked at each other and smiled before looking down at the guild master.

"I use Demon weapon transformation magic and teleportation magic" Kurai answered.

"And I use Great sky eagle rider magic" Aura replied confidently.

Makarov and a few guild members' eyes widened and they all stared at Aura. Wendy, Lucy, Erza and Natsu looked at their fellow guild members confusedly. Aura smiled slightly at the reaction.

"Master, is something wrong?" Erza asked concernedly, looking down at the shocked master.

"T-That magic... that magic is a type of lost magic believed to have been wiped out many years ago," Makarov answered. "It's a type of magic that is very similar to Dragon slayer magic, except that it was used by people to ride gigantic eagles that roamed the skies. It's extremely rare and just as powerful as Dragon slayer magic. This child is a great eagle rider! How did you learn this, child?"

Aura knelt down and looked at Makarov. "I was taught by the last remaining great eagle, Tornadia the great sky eagle. However, she disappeared years ago, I've been looking for her ever since."

"Did your eagle disappear in X777 in July?" Natsu asked, looking at Aura carefully.

Aura shrugged. "I can't remember but I know that was when your dragon disappeared, Natsu."

"How did you know?" Natsu asked, staring at Aura. "Have you seen him? Have you seen Igneel?"

Aura shook her head. "I only knew because I smelled a dragon on you. I have enhanced senses just like you but I've got better eyesight. I'm sorry."

"Anyway, I think it's time for us to have our battle," Erza said, heading towards the doors. "We'll use the space at the back of the guild as the battlefield."

Aura, Kurai and Natsu nodded and followed her, the rest of the guild right behind them.

* * *

Aura stood on the battlefield, Natsu stood in front of her by a few feet. The rest of the guild were by the guild building, not wanting to get hit. Kurai and Erza were stood further away from their partners. The battle was slightly different from other battles: if one partner gets knocked down, the other partner would take his or her place and fight the other side, even if the other side still had their other partner. They could ago tag their partners whenever they wanted.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted as fire surrounded his fists.

Aura closed her eyes and smiled. "Should I go easy on you, dragon slayer?"

"Nah, go all out on me" Natsu replied, grinning at Aura.

Aura opened her eyes and her eyes had changed. The pupils were now sharper and more eagle-like than her normal eyes; a smile was on her face. "Good... I had no intentions to. Give me your best shot, Natsu!"

The guild members watched patiently as Aura and Natsu glared at each other. Mirajane, the barmaid she saw earlier, stepped forward. She was the referee for this two-on-two fight.

"Both sides ready?" she asked them.

Aura and Kurai nodded and so did Natsu and Erza.

"Begin!" she shouted.

Immediately, Natsu charged at her with his fists ablaze . "Fire Dragon's iron fist!"

Natsu swung his fists towards Aura who made no attempt to dodge. At the last second, Aura leaped to the left as a fast blur and stood there, her arms crossed. Natsu turned around and looked at her.

"Is that it? Is that the power of a Dragon slayer?" Aura asked, tilting her head with a smirk on her face.

"Don't underestimate me! I will beat you!" Natsu shouted, charging at Aura. "And you will join Fairy Tail!"

Natsu repeatedly aimed punches and kicks from different angles at Aura but she was too quick, she kept on dodging with breakneck speed. One moment she was in front of Natsu, then behind him, then besides him. Natsu slowly became more tired and exhausted but he still aimed punches at Aura despite the fact he could tag Erza in.

* * *

"It's only been a few minutes and Aura hadn't made a single effort to attack Natsu," Lucy said concernedly, watching as Natsu continued to try and strike Aura. "Natsu can't even land a single hit on her... what is she up to?"

"She's using a tactic that the great eagles use when under attack," Levy, the blue-headed bookworm, replied. In her hand was a huge book that describes about Eagle riders. "They would dodge their opponent's attack repeatedly till they are worn out... then they strike with full force. That's what Aura is doing."

* * *

Natsu stumbled back, swaying on his two feet. Aura broke into a small smirk and immediately knew it was time to strike. She reappeared a few feet in front of him and charged forward, her arms spread out like wings, tornadoes surrounding her arms.

"Wing beats of the great sky eagle!" Aura shouted, she stopped right in front of Natsu suddenly and slammed her arms together.

A powerful blast of wind exploded from her hands and collided with Natsu, sending him flying towards Erza. Aura ran after him and became a blur; she reappeared behind him and grabbed him by his arm. Despite looking small and thin, Aura managed to throw Natsu across the battlefield, not a single bead of sweat ran down her forehead. She reappeared behind him, a small tornado appearing in her mouth

"Cry of the great sky eagle!" Aura bellowed, a smirk on her face.

"Crap-!" Natsu growled.

Aura released a powerful tornado straight towards him. Natsu yelled as the tornado collided with him, sending him flying back towards Erza. Aura watched him go, smiling. Kurai smiled as well at what Aura just did. The other members watched Aura in shock.

"Natsu!"

Aura's eyes widened as Erza ran past Natsu, the two of them high-fiving the other. Erza charged towards Aura who remained where she was. Aura turned to Kurai who nodded. The demon weapon mage ran towards Erza.

"Requip! Heaven's wheel armor!" Erza shouted.

A few seconds later, she was charging towards Aura, wearing silver armour and a white skirt. Behind her were blade-like wings and on her head were two silver blades on the sides of her head. A pair of silver swords were held tightly in her hands.

"Aura!" Kurai shouted, raising his hand to Aura as he passed.

Aura spun around and the two high-fived. The great sky eagle rider jumped back as Kurai charged straight towards Erza.

"Demon weapon transformation: Diabolic sabers!" Kurai said.

His hands suddenly flashed white and stood in their place were two long, thin and slightly curved blades of a sword. The blades were pitch black and engraved on the blades in red wasサーベル.

Sāberu.

Kurai swung his blades at the requip mage and Erza swung her swords at the demon transformation mage. The four swords collided with each other, sending sparks flying. Small cracks begun to appear underneath Erza and Kurai as the two tried forcing the other away. The two glared at the other with smirks on their faces. It looked as though it was a stalemate.

"Aura, I need backup!" Kurai shouted, glancing over at the great sky eagle rider. Natsu watched him and Erza with wide eyes.

Aura nodded and closed her eyes, a grey transparent magic circle with an eagle head in the middle appearing underneath her.

"Ruby feather of the Great sky eagle… enchant my allies' strength!" Aura muttered.

Kurai suddenly became surrounded by a red aura and he shoved Erza away, sending the Titania flying into the ground. Erza got back up, looking quite surprised. Kurai smirked and charged at Erza.

The two aimed slices and stabs at the other, moving swiftly and powerfully through the air. After fifteen minutes, the red aura surrounding Kurai vanished but the man overpowered Erza and her Heaven's wheel armour.

He sliced Erza away and watched as Erza collided with the ground, struggling to get up. Her armour was damaged in some places and there were cracks in some parts of the armour. She was panting deeply while Kurai didn't even break a sweat.

"W-Whoa! He's strong!" Natsu shouted, staring at Kurai with stunned eyes. "I wanna fight him!"

"N-Natsu, stand down…!" Erza shouted to him, getting to her feet. She was wobbling slightly but looked as though she could take just a few more hits. Usually the guild member that fought Kurai when the two of them went to their guild would have given up immediately. Aura admired Erza for not giving in to Kurai. "I can still fight him… save your strength for Aura."

Natsu nodded and Aura smiled.

Erza backed away from Kurai and changed armour.

"Requip! Black Wing armour!"

"Demon weapon transformation: Demon iron bats!"

The two continued to battle, fighting endlessly without any mercy from the other. Every time Erza changed armour or weapon, Kurai changed his hands into different weapons. Aura and Natsu watched in amazement while the guild members continued to cheer them on.

_It's like a stalemate! Neither of them can win!_ Both Aura and Natsu thought, their eyes widen and beads of sweat running down their foreheads. Their eyes narrowed and both smirked at the same time. _Time to turn the tables!_

Aura charged towards the two while Natsu did at the same time. The two of them shoved their partners away and unleashed their attacks at the other.

"Cry of the great sky eagle!" Aura bellowed, releasing a powerful tornado from her mouth.

"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu shouted, releasing a powerful jet of crimson flames from his mouth.

The two moves collided and exploded on impact, sending Natsu and Aura flying into their partners and to the ground and causing the battlefield to become covered in black smoke. Aura and Kurai got to their feet, glancing around for their opponents.

"Fire dragon's sword horn!"

"Dance my swords!"

Aura and Kurai quickly turned around but it was too late. A flame-lit Natsu headbutted Aura directly in the stomach and the two of them were sent flying. Meanwhile, a circle of swords came flying out from the smoke and sliced at Kurai, sending him rolling away. Aura opened her eyes just as Natsu jumped back from her and swung his fist at her.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" he shouted.

Aura tried to movie but Natsu was too quick, the punch collided with her stomach and sent Aura crashing to the ground. Aura felt her stomach screaming in pain and winced slightly, she knew a bruise was going to appear and she wouldn't be getting a nice sleep tonight. The smoke around them vanished and revealed them to the other guild members.

_He's strong..._ she thought, she looked over at Kurai and watched as he was overpowered by Erza who was in her Heavenly wheel armour. Kurai was then sent flying to the ground next to her. _Looks like Kurai can't manage either... I've underestimated this guild... it seems they can beat us..._

Kurai looked at her and nodded. A smile appeared on Aura's face and the two of them stood up, facing Natsu and Erza but did not attack. Both of them were smiling and had determined looks in their eyes. The other guild members begun to mutter amongst themselves.

* * *

"Looks like Natsu is finally turning the tables," the blue cat said to Lucy and Carla. "Same goes for Erza as well. They're overpowering them!"

"That's true, but remember, Happy" Lucy replied, watching Aura and Kurai carefully. "Aura and Kurai were literally beating those two earlier, Natsu and Erza only managed to lay hits on them due to them using the smoke as cover. We don't know what they're going to plan next."

Happy nodded and both of them turned back to the battlefield.

* * *

Aura and Kurai exchanged glances before looking back at Natsu and Erza. Kurai looked slightly bruised from Erza's sudden attack but looked as though he could take more than that.

"Not bad," Kurai said to them, pushing his glasses up. "Most of the guilds we faced were beaten as soon as Aura and I used our first moves. You two, however, are stronger than we thought. You managed to strike hits on us and remain standing."

"However... that doesn't mean we're giving up now," Aura finished, her eyes sparkling in determination. "You may have struck hits on us, but you're going to now witness the power that took down many powerful guild members that were sent to face us! Kurai, you know what to do!"

Kurai nodded and he suddenly leaped into the air, around about 4 feet upwards. He crossed his arms and said: "Full demon weapon transformation: Twin blades!"

Kurai's whole body became surrounded by a black light and his body split in two, taking the shapes of two swords. Their blades were jet black with the same red writing inscribed on them but the hilts took the shape to two long demon wings that crossed the other in an X formation. The two swords pelted towards Aura who held her arms up in an X formation. She caught the swords by their handles, with the blade facing backwards and her hands and wrists glowed jet black. Her head was lowered and she was crouched slightly. The black glows vanished and revealed two gauntlets on her arms. The plates covering Aura' fingers looked like claws and the top half of the gauntlets looked like jet black demon wings. The second plate covering the top of Aura's hands was black with one huge crimson red orb on top of them and five smaller red orbs where her the plates covered her knuckles. Aura spin the swords and stood up straight, keeping the swords head backwards. Her eyes were blood red and filled with power.

Erza and Natsu blinked in surprise and looked at the other. The great eagle rider looked down at the twin swords.

"Let's go, Kurai" she said to the swords.

Aura looked back at Natsu and Erza and charged towards them like a blur. She appeared between them and struck them with one of the swords. Natsu was sent flying into the air while Erza was pushed back. The requip mage charged at Aura and swung one of her swords at Aura. Aura back flipped over Erza and kicked her away before slicing at her with the two swords. Erza turned around to slice Aura but she wasn't their. Erza turned around as Aura's fist collided with her face, sending the requip mage flying.

Natsu charged and leaped towards Aura, looking angered. "Fire dragon's roar!"

He unleashed another jet of flames towards Aura who just stood there, watching the attack come towards her.

"Kurai. Crimson shield" Aura said quietly.

The swords glowed bright red and a red barrier appeared in front of her. The flames collided with the barrier and exploded but the barrier wasn't damaged. Natsu blinked in surprised. The barrier vanished and Aura leaped at Natsu. She swung the swords at him at an accelerated speed, moving faster than the wind. She raised her leg and kicked Natsu into Erza who got back up.

Natsu and Erza got back to their feet, both of them were covered in cuts that were bleeding slightly and the two of them looked shocked. So was everyone else who was watching.

Aura vanished for a second time and repeatedly sliced at the duo, moving the swords faster and faster with each strike. Natsu and Erza were stuck where they stood as each sword collided with them with no mercy. Aura only watched with a wide smirk on her face.

She stabbed the swords into the ground and a tornado appeared in her mouth. "Cry of the great sky eagle!"

She sent a tornado towards them and watched as Natsu and Erza were sent flying into the ground. She closed her eyes as the two swords vanished and Kurai stood in their place, the gauntlets on her hands vanished and her eyes turned back to golden.

"I think... you went overboard, Aura" Kurai said to her.

Aura nodded and looked towards Natsu and Erza. The two were sprawled on their backs, looking dead and covered in cuts that were slightly bleeding but weren't serious.

"N-Natsu and E-Erza are unable to battle! A-Aura and K-Kurai win!" Mirajane announced as Wendy ran over to the injured members.

"I'll go and help them" Aura said to Kurai as she ran towards Natsu and Erza to perform Eagle's tears.

* * *

A few minutes later, Natsu and Erza were fully healed but looked at Aura and Kurai with shocked faces. The other guild members were surrounding them and Master Makarov was with them.

"That had to be one of the best battles I ever had!" Natsu shouted, pumping his fists in the air with a happy, wide grin on his face. "Let's battle again!"

"I would but I feel slightly tired out after that battle," Aura replied, rubbing her stomach to ease the pain Natsu had caused earlier. "And that's a first, me being tired after a fight."

"True that," Kurai replied, looking at Natsu and Erza. "You two fought greatly and you showed good teamwork and had one or two good tactics in there but we still won."

"What did you use back then, you know, when you fully turned into swords?" a guild member shouted to Kurai.

Kurai turned to him and said. "Since I am a Demon weapon transformation mage, I can also turn fully into a weapon and be used as the weapon. However, I needed a trustworthy partner to wield me and Aura fits in perfectly. You saw what she did a few minutes ago."

A few guild members muttered to each other excitedly but Wendy, Lucy, Natsu and a few other guild members' faces fell and looked disappointed. Master Makarov looked as though he was going to cry. Aura knew why.

"You both won though … so you won't join us then... Aura-san and Kurai-san" Wendy whispered, tears appearing in her eyes.

Aura and Kurai looked at each other then nodded. Aura looked at the other guild members.

"This has never been done before but Kurai and I need to discuss something related to the tradition we do," she explained calmly. "We'll be back in a few seconds."

Aura and Kurai strode off to the other end of the battlefield, leaving the Fairy Tail guild members confused at what they were talking about.

* * *

"They showed strength and teamwork, they have tactics and determination, and their bonds seem closer than the other guilds we face," Kurai explained, looking at Aura. "I think we finally found the guild we wanted to join after these last three years."

"What about the tradition though?" Aura questioned, her sari blowing in the breeze. "We can't just break it. We've won and won't join the guild, that's what we always followed."

"True but Aura, I know deep down you want to join the guild," Kurai replied, looking at the sky. "So do I and this looks like the guild for us. Besides, the tradition will just stop us from joining guilds that match our criteria and one we think will suit us. We created the tradition and we can break it. What do you say now?"

Aura broke into a wide smile and picked up a twig. Kurai looked at the twig as Aura held it tightly in her right hand.

"Tradition broken," Aura said, breaking the twig at the same time and allowing the bits to fall out of her hand. "Let's go and join Fairy Tail!"

Kurai nodded and the two of them walked back to the Fairy Tail members who instantly parted to let them go back into the centre.

"Alright, we've made your decision" Kurai called to them. The eyes of the guild members were on them.

"It's true that mine and Kurai's tradition went as: if we win, we won't join the guild but will join if the guild wins," Aura explained confidently. "However, both Kurai and I decided to break the tradition. Even though we won, your guild has showed us your strength and team work, you have tactics and determination, and your bonds are closer than any guild we ever face. So Kurai and I have decided to join your guild, despite that you lose the match."

Instantly, the whole guild broke into cheer and Wendy locked Aura into a tight hug. Aura hugged back and both she and Kurai watched as the guild members celebrated that the two of them were joining.

"Calm down, brats!" Master Makarov shouted. The guild members calmed and became quiet quickly. He turned to Aura and Kurai with a wide grin on his face.

"Where do you want your stamp and what colour?" Mirajane asked as she stood next to Aura and Kurai with a stamp in her hand.

Aura pointed to her right shoulder. "My right shoulder and a golden colour." **(AN: Aura's sari is draped over her left shoulder so the mark will be seen, thought you should know)**

Mirajane stamped Aura's shoulder and where she had stamped it, a golden Fairy Tail guild mark was there, sparkling slightly in the sunlight.

"On top of my right hand, purple" Kurai answered, holding out his hand to Mirajane.

She stamped it and a purple Fairy Tail guild mark was there.

"Time to throw a welcome party for Aura and Kurai!" Master Makarov shouted.

The guild members cheered and Kurai and Aura smiled. Their time at the guild was going to be a fun one.

* * *

After nine hours of partying and Aura almost destroying the guild with Cry of the great sky eagle, Aura was walking with Erza, Wendy, Carla, Cana, Bisca and Levy to Fairy Hills. After a few minutes to talking, Erza decided to allow Aura to share her room till Aura and Kurai got an apartment for themselves. Kurai was invited to stay with some of the male Fairy Tail members at Fairy valley.

"You'll enjoy it here at Fairy Hills," Erza explained as they walked away from the guild. "Its has a brilliant bathroom, a resource room and lots more. You'll be sharing my room with me to spare you from having to pay the rent."

"Are you sure?" Aura asked kindly, smiling slightly. She glanced at Wendy "There's no need to be generous, I can work for the money to pay the rent."

"Please, it's the least I could do," Erza replied, patting Aura on the back. "You deserve some rest after beating both me and Natsu in today's fight. Plus, the pay is 100 000 j a month."

"What? 100 000j! I can't pay for that!" Aura shouted shockingly. "I'll share your room, Erza! Just spare me the agony of having to pay a 100 000 rent!"

The girls sweatdropped and smiled.

"Is 100 000 j a month really a huge rent to Aura?" Carla asked Wendy.

Wendy shrugged. "I'm not sure, Carla, I never asked her if she ever rented a place."

Suddenly Aura stopped walking, frozen in place. Her eyes were widened and her mouth was gaped open slightly. The girls stopped and turned to Aura confusedly.

"Is something wrong?" Levy asked concernedly, looking at the great sky eagle rider.

Aura remained motionless, looking ahead of her. "T-This smell... I recognise it...he's here..."

"Who's here, Aura-san?" Wendy asked.

The sound of clanking metal reached their ears and the girls turned around. A nineteen year old boy with snow white skin was heading towards them. His bright orange hair waving slightly as he walked. A pair of pale blue eyes were looking forward. He might have looked tall and thin but the silver armour made him look as though he was tough. Silver plates covered almost every inch of his body and on most parts, ice and icicles hung from them and did not melt. No gauntlets were on his hands and printed on his right hand was a light blue Fairy Tail guild mark.

Behind the boy was a grey female exceed with blue lynx patterns. She had crystal blue eyes and quite large ears with black tips. Her muzzle, inside her ears, paws and the tip of her tail was pure white. Three blue stripe marks covered her front legs and one stripe covered her back legs. Four strips, on both sides, were on her belly and her belly was white. On her forehead was one diamond shape with one stripe either side of it, two stripes at the side of her face and two more on her muzzle. A white and blue stripe scarf was around her neck and a pair of white angelic wings was on her back with a blue Fairy Tail guild member stamp as well.

The duo walked past the girls and the boy nodded at Erza, Cana, Bisca and Levy and the four of them nodded back. The boy's eyes lingered on Aura before he looked away. The exceed smiled at Aura before flying after the boy. The girls watched the duo go before turning to Aura who quickly turned around.

"Frost! Snowflake!" she shouted, looking at the boy and exceed.

The boy didn't turn around or pay any attention to her but the exceed turned around and waved at her before flying after the boy. The two then disappeared from view. Aura's head lowered and she felt sadness flooding through her like a tidal wave.

"Who were they, Aura-chan?" Wendy asked, looking up at Aura.

"Snowflake the exceed and Frost Doragon..." Aura replied sadly, lifting her head up slightly. "Frost and I use to be good friends five years ago when I met them... till both of them vanished one day without a trace or sign..."

* * *

- a member of the audience raises hand-

Me: HEY! YOU! Member of the audience, get that hand down before I rip it off! It's rather easy on what Frost's magic is going to be so don't you DARE spoil the fan fiction for those who don't know what Frost's magic could be!"

-member of audience lowers hand in fear-

Me: God. I hate people who spoil things for fan fictions.

Happy: Aye sir!

Me: -sigh- Anyway, new things has happened. Aura owns a table, half of the guild members who were fighting, beats Natsu and Erza with help from Kurai. And now she sees two of her friends who are now Fairy Tail members: Frost Doragon and Snowflake! Two other Ocs of mine!

Aura: FROST! YOU NO SAY HI OR STOP FOR A CHAT! -goes and sulks in corner-

Me: … I swear I did not make you a character who sulks, Aura -rolls eyes-

Happy: Aye sir!

Me: Anyway! Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R! Peace out folks!


End file.
